New Baby
by OutsidersSlashLover
Summary: Soda and Pony are very excited for their new addition to the family, but will their son, Toby, like it? And once the new baby arrives, will Soda start choosing favorites? Warning: Slash/incest and mpreg!
1. Chapter 1

"Soda! Pony! I need to talk to you!" Darry yelled into the living room. Soda and Pony walked into the kitchen, little Toby cradled in Soda's arms.

"Now that you guys have the little one, I think it's time for you to get a house of your own." Darry stated. Pony gave a confused look, putting a hand on his barely-bulging stomach. He was only about 4 months along in the pregnancy, but he was clearly starting to show.

"Whaddaya mean?" Soda asked, cocking an eyebrow. Toby reached up and grabbed onto a lock of his daddy's hair, cooing and drooling a bit.

Darry looked at his little brother's stomach and then at Soda. "You guys have taken it upon yourselves to grow up too fast. Now it's time for you to move out…" He said softly. He felt bad about kicking his little brothers out when they needed him the most.

"When, though?" Pony asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I need my sleep, Pony. I can't sleep with a baby screamin' and cryin'." Darry said, looking down. Honestly, he felt terrible.

"I didn't ask why we were movin' out, I asked when." Pony corrected. Soda was already going and packing up their stuff, so it was just Pony and Darry in the kitchen.

"You have till the baby comes. I'll help you find a good house in a nice neighborhood." Darry said, trying to make himself feel better about all of this. Pony nodded and walked into the room.

Darry walked to their room and leaned in the doorway. "You ain't gotta start packin' till we find you a house." He said. Soda nodded and left the suitcases by the bed for safekeeping. Toby crawled over to his "mom" and laid his head on Pony's stomach.

"Soda, you know I wouldn't just kick you out, right?" Darry asked. Soda nodded, giving his older brother a sympathetic smile.

"I'm so sorry to do this to you two." Darry said slowly.

"S'alright, Darry. We understand, right, Pony?" Soda asked, looking at his lover. Pony smiled and nodded his head. Ponyboy was scared about leaving home. Soda knew this, so he gently grabbed Pony's waist and pulled him close. Little Toby crawled in-between his parents, giggling.

Pony smiled a fake smile and started fiddling with his fingers. Toby lifted his "mommy's" shirt up a bit and placed a kiss on his stomach. Soda smiled at his "son."

Darry couldn't help but smile a little. "You guys gotta promise you'll come see me."

Pony and Soda nodded. "Okay, we'll come visit ya. Me, Pony, Toby 'n little Robbie." Soda smiled.

Pony looked up. "What if it's a girl?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow playfully.

"Rachel." Soda answered, smiling cockily.

"Well, what if I don't wanna name the boy Robbie? What if I wanna name 'im Michael?"

Darry rolled his eyes and walked away from the room.

"Well, I wanna name 'im Robbie." Soda said simply. Pony rolled his eyes.

"Robbie sounds so gay." He mumbled. "How 'bout Michael Patrick Curtis?" The 14-year-old smiled, cocking his head to the side. "That way the baby can have our middle names. Well, if it's a boy."

Soda looked at Pony with the 'did-you-just-say-what-I- think-you-said' look. "You realize you just made fun o' your own sexuality." He said simply.

"No I didn't!" Pony argued.

"You called the name Robbie gay, therefore you made fun of your own sexuality!" Soda argued back.

Ponyboy hadn't realized he had said that, his cheeks burned bright red. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"There ain't no need to be sorry, baby." Sodapop said sympathetically, kissing the top of his lover's head.

Ponyboy laid his head on his lover's chest and thought about how mad he got when people would use the term gay as if it were nothing. He started to feel bad about ever saying it like that. "No, I really am sorry; I didn't mean it like that…"

Soda stroked his lover's hair and held him close. "It's okay, baby."

Pony smiled and lay down on the bed, his hand on his stomach. Soda lay next to him. Toby lay on his 'mommy's' tummy, using it as a little pillow.

"Be careful with Mommy." Soda said to Toby. Toby followed his 'daddy's' instructions. Pony smiled softly and started to fall asleep.

Soda slowly moved his hand to his lover's stomach and stroked little circles on it with his thumb. Toby pushed his 'daddy's' hand away. Soda laughed a bit.

"Can Daddy rub Mommy's belly?" Soda asked, chuckling a little. Toby shook his head no and squealed.

"Well, why not?" Soda asked. Toby just stared blankly at his dad.

Soda slowly put his hand back on Pony's stomach. Toby started throwing a fit and started crying. Pony woke up.

"What the hell?!" He asked. "I was just in the middle of a dream and you two woke me up!"

"I dunno what Toby's problem is! He wouldn't let me rub your stomach for some odd ass reason!" Soda said.

Toby crawled closer to his mom. "No! My mommy!" He screamed. Soda couldn't help but laugh.

Pony laughed and kissed the top of Toby's head. "Can Daddy rub Momma's tummy for a while, Toby?" He asked.

"No, Mama." Toby responded. Pony laughed harder. Soda fake-pouted.

"Please?" He pleaded, giving his little boy the puppy-dog eyes.

"No! My mommy! Daddy hurt baby!" Toby squealed loudly. Soda was actually offended that Toby thought he'd hurt the baby.

Pony looked at Soda and saw how hurt he was. "Toby, Daddy won't hurt baby." He said softly.

Toby looked at Soda with distrust. Soda was actually really hurt. Pony bit his lip as his lover got up from the bed and walked out to the living room.

"Why'd ya say that to Daddy?" Pony asked. Soda was in the living room pacing back and forth, trying his best not to cry. Pony got up from the bed, no matter how much Toby whined, and walked out to the living room.

Soda didn't even notice Pony was there. He was more focused on not crying. Pony put a hand on his lover's shoulder. Soda turned suddenly and hugged Pony tightly.

Suddenly, Soda burst into tears, sobbing into his lover's shoulder. "What did I do to make him say that?!" He sobbed.

"I dunno what made him act so protective of his little brother or sister, but I'm sure he'll forget about it soon enough." Pony said soothingly.

That didn't soothe Soda. He continued sobbing harder and harder. Suddenly, they both heard footsteps enter the living room.

They both slowly looked over and saw little Toby. He was walking. Ponyboy smiled wide and looked at Toby in disbelief.

Toby walked over to Soda and hugged him tightly. Soda smiled and hugged him back. He wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled. "Hey baby boy." He greeted.

"I sorry, Daddy…" Toby whispered. Pony smiled softly.

Soda smiled wide as tears returned to his eyes, only this time it was tears of joy. "It's okay, baby."

Toby wiped the tears away from his daddy's eyes and kissed his cheek. Soda's smile got bigger.

Ponyboy ruined the moment on accident. "Awwwwww!" He said. Sodapop looked up at him and sighed.

Toby giggled and reached his arms out for Mommy. Soda picked him up instead. "I love you, baby boy." He smiled. Toby giggled more.

"Me love Daddy too!" He squealed. Soda chuckled and kissed his son's forehead.

Ponyboy smiled wide. "You two are so adorable!" Soda smiled back and walked into the bedroom, lying down with Toby. Pony followed them into the room and lay next to them, falling asleep fairly quickly.

Soda started to fall asleep as he put Toby on his stomach. "Night, baby." He mumbled. His mind still raced about why Toby had said that. Toby curled up and fell asleep almost as quickly as Mommy.

Soda tried to sleep but he couldn't. It was really starting to bother him. By midnight, he was pacing the room. Pony woke up and noticed his lover pacing.

"Soda, what's wrong?" He asked. Soda didn't seem to hear him or he just ignored him.

Soda was pacing faster as his mind raced faster. Things whirled through his mind quickly. "Baby?" Pony asked again.

Soda seemed startled and breathed heavily. Pony got up, careful not to wake Toby, and felt Soda's forehead with the back of his hand. "You're sweatin' like crazy, Soda."

"Why would he say that? What did I do? Why? Does he hate me?" Soda was mumbling to himself. Pony sighed, knowing that he was still bothered by Toby's protectiveness of his unborn sibling.

Soda was chewing on his fingernails. He suddenly realized Pony was standing there. "What the hell, Pony? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No, just… it's 12 in the morning, what're ya doin' up?" Pony asked softly.

Soda looked at the clock in shock. "Damn it. I have work in the morning." He said, running his hands through his hair.

"Yeah, so come back to bed, please." Pony said, leading Soda back into bed. Toby fidgeted a little as the bed shifted, but he didn't wake up. Soda kissed the top of his sleeping son's head and kissed his lover's lips before turning over and going back to sleep.

Soda's sleep was the complete opposite of peaceful. He tossed and turned all night. Pony sighed and turned, wrapping his arms around his lover. Soda tossed and turned in his lover's arms. He started mumbling in his sleep about Toby.

"Baby, he doesn't hate ya." Pony mumbled sleepily.


	2. Chapter 2

Soda's alarm went off but he was so tired, he didn't even wake up. Toby woke up crying from the noise. Pony woke up and picked Toby up, bouncing him up and down in his arms. Toby slowly stopped crying and pointed at his daddy's alarm clock.

He started screaming, "DADDY! WAKE UP!" Soda groaned in his sleep. Toby crawled out of Mommy's arms and started jumping on top of Daddy, screaming "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Ow! Toby, that hurts!" Soda yelled, lightly pushing Toby off him and towards Pony.

Soda's head was throbbing from the lack of sleep and all the worrying from the night before. "Damn it, Pony." He complained.

"What's wrong, baby?" Pony asked solemnly, lightly stroking his lover's greasy brown hair.

Soda looked at him. "My head hurts…"

"Then call in sick, Soda." Pony said softly.

"N-No, I'll be fine." Soda said, slowly getting up. His head was throbbing. "Ow!" He complained. Pony pulled him back down on the bed.

"Stay here. I'll call in for ya." Toby crawled over and snuggled up to his daddy. Soda smiled despite the pain in his head.

"Pony, I can't miss work… we need the money." Soda said slowly. He got up again as he started getting lightheaded. Pony gave him a stern look.

"Darry can make the money for us today, now you get your ass back in bed." He scolded. Toby stared wide-eyed at his mom.

"Mommy say bad word!" He exclaimed.

"I-I can't." Soda complained, standing up, Toby's yelling only making his headache worse. Pony sighed.

"Fine. Get ready then." He gave in. Soda nodded and began getting ready for work, taking a shower first. Toby looked at Pony.

Soda leaned against the shower wall to keep him standing up straight. He slipped and yelped. "GODDAMN IT!" He screamed, making his headache worse.

Pony knocked on the bathroom door. "Soda, you okay in there?" He asked.

"Yes, Pony, I'm alright, I just fuckin' slipped and almost died, so I'm completely fine!" Soda snapped sarcastically. Pony sighed.

"Soda, ya sure ya don't wanna take the day off?" He asked.

Soda sighed and held his head.  
"I don't know what the hell I want! Go ask Toby cuz he sure seems to know more about me than I do!" He snapped.

"Hey, it ain't Toby's fault! You know he didn't mean what he said last night!" Pony argued back.

Soda sat down in the bathtub, holding his head. "Damn it, my head really hurts." He mumbled.

"I'll go get an icepack." Pony called as he walked into the kitchen.

Soda turned off the water and shakily got out of the tub. "My own son hates me. If anyone finds out I'm gay, I'll be killed. I have to move out. I have another kid on the way. Oh, and not to mention the only person I love happens to be my brother!" He mumbled angrily to himself.

Toby crawled over to his daddy and reached his arms up, wanting to be picked up.

"Toby, not now." Soda said slowly. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. Toby followed after him.

As soon as Soda sat down on the couch, Toby reached his arms up again. "Dammit, Toby, I said not now!" Soda snapped.

Toby's eyes watered and he ran over to Pony. He burst out into tears and Soda heard it. "Godammit, can't I do anything right?!" He yelled.

Pony picked his son up and held him close as Toby cried into his mommy's shoulder. Soda lay back on the couch and started to fall back asleep. "Work." He mumbled to himself tiredly.

Pony walked over to the phone and called Soda's boss, saying that Soda had to take the day off because he had a headache.

Soda fell asleep, leaving Toby and Pony alone. He was still not able to sleep. He kept waking up. Finally, Pony went over to him after putting Toby in his playpen with some toys and hugged his lover.

"You okay, Sodapop?" He asked. Soda shook his head.

"Why does this bother me so much?" He complained. He had one hand on his stomach and his forearm pressed against his forehead.

"Babe, you'll be fine… look, if this is about Toby sayin' that stuff to ya yesterday, you know he's just a baby, he doesn't realize what he says could hurt someone's feelings.." Pony said softly.

"So what he's saying is what he really means?" Soda asked, his head pounding. The lack of sleep and his inability to sleep was starting to take a toll on him.

"No, of course not." Pony said, kissing his lover's forehead.

"Why can't I sleep?" Soda complained. He groaned and rolled over.

"I dunno, Soda." Pony responded.

"Ponyboy, I just want to sleep! Why can't I sleep?" Soda complained again.

"I don't know, Sodapop!" Pony snapped. "Now quit your complainin', please. You're startin' to give _me_ a headache.."

Soda looked at his lover, hurt. "Well, I see that you don't care that I don't feel good! I can take care of you and your whiney ass, but as soon as I whine a little, it's the end of the goddamn world!" He snapped, standing up. He stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Pony stared at the closed door for a while before putting his head in his hands and starting to tear up a bit.

Soda collapsed on the bed. He felt worse then he had before. "Damn it." He mumbled into the pillow.

Pony got up from the couch and grabbed Toby, walking outside with him.

Soda got out of the room and walked to Darry's door. He weakly knocked on the door. "D-Darry?"

"It's open, lil' buddy." Darry said from inside his bedroom, sitting down as he pulled his work boots on.

Soda walked into the room, staggering a little. A look of defeat spread across his face. "I-I need help."

Darry looked at his brother's face. "Soda, what happened? I'm always here to help ya if ya need it."

Soda held his head in his hands. "I snapped on everyone, I-I don't feel good, and I-I-I don't know what to do anymore!"

Darry sighed, going over to Soda and putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I know how ya feel, believe it or not. Now do ya mind tellin' me when this happened?"

"I-I woke up with a headache and I just snapped at Pony. I snapped at Toby when I got out of the shower." Soda said sadly.

"Alright, well, you need to apologize to the both of 'em… and take some meds for that headache. Always works." Darry handed his younger brother a bottle of pills. "Take two o' these."

"I also can't sleep…" Soda drew out. He twirled the bottle between his fingers.

Darry handed him another bottle of pills. "Sleepin' pills. Take one at night. Knocks ya right out."

"Can I take one now?" Soda asked slowly, looking up at his older brother for some kind of help.

"Sure, if ya wanna be up all night." Darry pointed out nonchalantly.

Soda just wanted to get rid of the headache and get some sleep. Pony and Toby swirled through his head. "I gotta go find 'em..."

"Alright. I gotta head to work now." Darry said, walking out the door. Soda followed him and began walking down the sidewalk.

Soda shielded his eyes from the sun. "Pony? Toby? Baby?" He called out loudly. No answer so far.

He could see someone nearing him. "Pony? Baby, is that you?" He called towards the figure.

The figure got closer and he saw that it was… Pony! He ran towards his lover and scooped him up in his arms.

Pony roughly pushed Soda off of him, glaring angrily at him as he walked hurriedly inside the house. Soda was hurt more than before, but he couldn't blame his lover. What he had said was really hurtful. "Pony!"

Soda dashed up the steps to the house and opened the door. Pony glared at him from his spot on the couch, Toby snuggled in his arms.

Soda took the two pills that Darry had given him. "Baby.. I'm so sorry… you too, Toby."

"You think I'm just gonna forgive ya like that and forget what you said to me?! Cuz if ya are, Sodapop Curtis, it ain't that fuckin' easy!" Pony snapped. Toby looked up at Daddy and gave him a sympathetic smile.

Soda looked down at his feet and accepted his scolding from his lover. "I'm sorry." He mumbled again.

Pony still glared at him, the angry expression—the one that Soda hated more than anything—still on his face.

Finally, Soda couldn't take it anymore. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean what I said, and you know that!" He said, tears welling up in his blue eyes. Pony looked away.

"P-Please forgive me… the both of you." Soda begged his lover and his baby. Pony finally glanced over at Soda and saw a tear rolling down his face.

As soon as he saw that tear, Pony ran over and hugged him as tightly as he could. Toby waddled over and hugged his daddy's leg.

Soda knelt down, pulling Pony down with him. He hugged his family and continued to cry. Pony just held his lover in his arms and let him cry it out.

Soda just sobbed uncontrollably. He was scared he had torn his family apart. "A-Are you guys gonna l-leave me?" He whimpered.

Pony kissed the top of his lover's head. "Of course not, Soda. I love you and nothing could change that."

Soda smiled through his tears and pressed a kiss to Pony's lips. "Thank you, Pony…" He whispered.

He hugged his lover tightly and his son even tighter. "I-I'm sorry…"

Pony smiled. "It's okay, Soda… I was never mad at ya. Neither was Toby. Right, Toby?" He looked down at the baby.

Toby smiled a little and nodded. "Wuv Daddy!" He said, hugging Soda's leg.

Pony smiled and looked up. "See, Soda?" He saw a little smile tugging at Soda's lips.

Soda's lips slowly curled into a smile. "Oh, alright." He said, burying any hurt. Toby placed a kiss on his dad's cheek and hugged him tightly. Soda smiled wider and hugged his baby.

Toby crawled into his daddy's lap. "I love you, baby." Soda whispered in his ear. Toby smiled and buried his head in his daddy's shoulder.

Pony smiled softly at his two boys. He placed a hand on his stomach.

"I hope she's a girl." Soda said, sliding his hand up to his lover's swollen belly.

"Why?" Pony asked, grinning.

"Because I want a little girl." Soda said, chuckling.

"Sissy!" Toby said happily, patting his mom's stomach. Pony smiled softly.

"Sounds like Toby wants a girl, too." Soda laughed. He smiled wide and kissed his lover's cheek. "Will you try to make her a little girl for us?"

"Well, I can't determine the sex of the baby, Sodapop. The doc has to do that, and it's too early to tell." Pony said.

"Well, start growin' faster, lil' Pony!" Soda cheered on Pony's swollen stomach.

Pony chuckled. "Soda, babe, he or she will grow at his or her own rate."

"She will grow at her own rate." Soda corrected. Pony just chuckled and shook his head.

"You're so stubborn sometimes, Sodapop Curtis." He laughed. Toby kissed his mommy's belly. Pony picked his son up and placed him on his bulging stomach.

"Pony! Get him off your belly! He could hurt the baby!" Soda complained. Pony glared at Soda, cocking an eyebrow. Toby looked like he was about to cry.

Soda quickly shut up and looked down at his feet. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Pony looked sympathetically at his lover and leaned up, kissing him on the cheek. "It's alright… now Toby knows how you felt when he said that to ya."

"I'm his father. I shouldn't say that to him." Soda said, looking down at his feet. He tried picking Toby up, but little Toby clung to Mommy.

"Daddy didn't mean that, baby." Soda pleaded to his baby. Toby shook his head.

"No!" He exclaimed, burying his face in Mommy's chest.

"Can I do anything right?" Soda complained to his lover. Pony sighed.

"Toby, can you forgive Daddy for yellin' at you like that?" He asked Toby. Toby shook his head quickly.

Soda hung his head and walked outside, sitting on the porch. Pony set Toby down on the couch and got up, walking outside and sitting next to him.

"I try so hard to be like Dad. He was amazing… what am I doin' wrong?" Soda asked his lover. Ponyboy wrapped his arms around Sodapop and laid his head on his brother/lover's shoulder.

"Well, sometimes, bein' a parent gets hard. I mean, do you think Ma and Pop had it easy? No, they didn't… they weren't perfect. No one's perfect, especially not us." Pony consoled him.

"People don't even think our 'kind' can raise kids." Soda said, fiddling with his finger. Pony rolled his eyes.

"I don't care what those people think and neither should you, Sodapop." He grabbed his lover's hand and held it tightly.

"Pony, I have to run around and pretend to flirt with girls on a daily basis so that nobody suspects anything! Why can't I just be gay and everyone else just go fuck off?!"

Pony pressed his finger to Soda's lips. "Calm down…" He then, out of the corner of his eye, spotted a few Soc girls coming their way.

"Oh, my God, it's Sodapop Curtis! Girls, look, this is the hot guy I was tellin' ya'll about! It's Sodapop-!" Without any hesitation and right in front of those snobby girls who he knew only liked Soda for his looks, Pony plunged his lips to his brother's.

Soda's eyes widened and he pushed his brother away. "Pony, you're gonna blow our cover!" He whispered angrily. To cover up for his brother's action, he screamed, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Pony looked to the girls, who just stood there dumbfounded, and then back to his brother. Then, he stormed into the house, slamming the door behind him.

Soda looked at the girls and got up. "Well, hey there, ladies." He said, smirking. He hated having to fake flirting with people.

"Um, what was that, Soda?" One of the girls asked, snapping her gum. Soda ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh, that? Uhh… w-we were actin'… he was doin' it for a school play." He lied, feeling his lips tingle.

"That's weird. Oh, yeah! I was gonna ask you something. You wanna stop by my house later? My parents are outta town." One girl said, smirking.  
Soda knew he had to cover for what happened. He grinned charmingly. "Yeah, sure!"

"Great! See ya there!" The girls giggled as they walked off to… well, wherever girls hang out.

Soda breathed a sigh of relief and walked back into the house. "Pony? You want to tell me what the hell that was about?" He asked, walking through the front door.

"Well, you said so yourself! You didn't wanna have to pretend to flirt anymore!" Pony yelled.

"Yeah, but if anyone finds out about us, they won't take it too well, babe. You remember how Darry reacted when he caught us in the bathroom?" Soda asked. He feared for his family. If anyone were to find out about him and Pony, then his kids would get bullied and they would be jumped nonstop.

Pony sighed and looked down at his feet. "I know… but you know we can't keep livin' like this forever, constantly hidin' in the shadows, lyin' to the world about our relationship. People will suspect somethin's up, and then what?"

Soda sympathetically wrapped an arm around his lover's waist. "Okay, okay, you're right." He grabbed his lover's hand and took a deep breath.  
Without saying a word, he pulled his lover outside and started walking towards the Dingo.

"Babe, we left Toby there!" Pony laughed. Soda smirked.

"He's fine, Pony." He smiled and sat down, pulling his lover beside him.

Sodapop looked around and made sure people were looking. He grabbed Ponyboy's waist and pulled him onto his lap. He rested his hands on his lover's baby belly.

Pony smiled softly and rested his head on his brother's shoulder, lightly nipping at his neck.

People gave them strange looks and Soda could tell they didn't get what he was trying to do. He turned Pony so that he was straddling his waist, pulled his brother's face towards his and kissed him passionately.

Some people gasped. "Aren't they brothers?" They both heard someone whisper.

Soda heard this and smirked under the kiss. He kissed his little brother a little rougher and rubbed Pony's baby bump. Pony smiled through the kiss, knowing his older brother was now comfortable with people knowing about their not-so-secret-now relationship.

Soda didn't want to keep it a secret anymore. He picked up his little brother by the thighs so people thought they were about to do it.

Two women in the back booth gasped and walked out, disgusted. Others covered their children's eyes and shot the two lovebirds a nasty look.

Soda pulled away and rested his forehead on his lover's, smirking. "Happy now?"

Pony smiled and kissed him lovingly. "Very happy."

Soda smirked and carried his lover out of the Dingo and back home. "Alright, we got that cleared. I wonder if those girls were in there." He wondered out loud.

"Yeah, and we saw!" The girls said, approaching him. The girl who had invited him to that party at her house popped her gum loudly.

"Oh, uhh… h-hey, girls…" Soda said, smiling weakly.

"What the hell was that?! You were supposed to be coming over to _MY_ house!" One snapped.

"Well, uhh…" Soda looked to Pony for help.

Ponyboy smirked a little and looked at the girl. "See this baby belly? Yeah, it's his, which makes him mine, so fuck off!"

The girls rolled their eyes and walked off, muttering to themselves about how stupid Soda was for lying to them. Pony smiled and grabbed Soda's hand, leading him towards the house.

Soda looked at his usually-quiet lover. "Since when did you grow claws?" He asked, amused.

Pony looked back at him. "Since I found out I was carryin' a baby inside me, that's when."

Soda chuckled a little and couldn't help but smile. "Thanks for your help, baby."

"Welcome, babe, now let's get home before Toby decides to cause some trouble."

"Aw, come on. We haven't been out alone in… ever. Please?" Soda begged.

Pony sighed. "Alright, I guess… but if Darry comes home to a destroyed house, it's gonna be your fault." He then led his lover towards the lot.

Soda smiled wide and looked at his lover. "What's a doll-?" He said before stopping himself.

Pony glanced at Soda, cocking an eyebrow. "What was that?" He asked.

"N-Nothin'." Soda stuttered.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Pony said jokingly. They reached the lot. Soda lay down and pulled Pony ontop of him.

"Well, this is nice…" Pony sighed, smiling sweetly up at his lover.

Soda's hands were on Pony's stomach, massaging it lightly.  
"Yeah. I'm just waitin' for the sunset." He said, smiling.

"Well, ya won't have to wait for long." Pony said, pointing at the sun as it started to go down. Soda kept massaging Pony's baby bump, smiling wide at the beautiful rays of orange and yellow.

"Pony? How far along are ya again?" Soda asked curiously.

"'Bout four months, why?"

"Just wanna make sure you won't go into labor on top of me." He chuckled. Pony rolled his eyes and lightly slapped his lover on the shoulder.

"If I go into labor this early, the baby won't survive, ya dumbass." He said teasingly, a smile on his face.

"Hey, don't tease like that." Soda said seriously. Pony sighed and laid his head back down on Soda's shoulder.

"Sorry…" He muttered. Soda smiled and rested his hands back on Pony's stomach, looking ready to fall asleep already.

Soda picked Pony up and kissed his cheek. "Go to sleep, baby."

Pony smiled and rested his head on his lover and fell asleep quickly. Soda soon fell asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Soda woke up to the bright sunlight shining in his eyes, his back sore. "What the hell?" He mumbled.

Pony awoke shortly after. "Did we sleep here the whole night?" He asked sleepily.

"I-I guess so…" Soda yawned.

He instantly checked Pony's belly. When he saw it was all okay, he smiled and kissed it gently.

"Mornin', baby!" He said cheerily. Pony stifled a giggle and got up, pulling Soda after him.

"C'mon, let's get home. Darry's probably worried sick 'bout us."

Noticing Darry was, in fact, home, they entered the house slowly. Darry looked up from his newspaper.

"And where were you two?! You left me here with a kid!" Darry said.

Soda and Pony stayed silent, glancing at one another.

"Well?! Are ya gonna explain yourselves or what?!" Darry fumed. Soda was the first to speak up.

"We're sorry, Darry. We wanted some alone time, so we fell asleep at the lot." He answered quietly.

"Did you want to get yourselves and the kid killed?!" Darry yelled. Both his brothers shook their heads in response.

Darry sighed and calmed down a bit. "I'm sorry. I just worry 'bout you guys all the time. You two had me scared half to death when I found Toby here all alone."

Soda looked down at his feet and mumbled, "That's my fault."

Darry nodded. "Well, I'm glad you confessed, Soda." And with that, he walked back into the kitchen.

Soda walked into Toby's room and checked on him. Toby was asleep, but as soon as he heard the door creak open, he woke up.

"Sorry, baby." Soda whispered as he crept into the room. Toby sat up in bed and reached his arms up. Soda picked him up and brought him out to the living room.

"Sorry 'bout leavin' ya last night, buddy." Soda said, sitting down. Pony immediately grabbed his son from Soda and kissed his cheek.

"Hi, baby." He greeted.

"I was holdin' him, y'know." Soda said, chuckling.

"And now I'm holdin' him." Pony argued jokingly. Toby giggled.

"Can I hold him? Please?" Soda asked. Pony nodded and handed Toby to his daddy.

"That's better!" Soda smiled and kissed his baby's forehead. Pony lay down on the couch, resting a hand on his stomach.

Soda played with Toby as Darry ran out the door for work. Toby giggled as his dad bounced him up and down on his lap.


	4. Chapter 4

5 months later…

Pony rushed to the bathroom for the fifteenth time that night, his hand clamped over his mouth.

"Babe? You alright?" Soda asked worriedly.

"Does it sound like I'm alright to ya?!" Pony snapped venomously before throwing the contents of his stomach up and into the toilet bowl.

"Alright, I get it." Soda said.

He walked into the bathroom and rubbed his lover's back. "It's alright, baby." He kept repeating. After Pony was done, he brushed his teeth to rid himself of the vomit taste in his mouth and hobbled out of the bathroom.

Toby walked over to his mom and reached his arms up, wanting to be picked up.

"You've never thrown up like that, Pone."

Pony was about to respond when he felt a searing pain in his stomach. He groaned loudly and kneeled to the floor. Soda rushed over to him, worried.

"What's wrong? What's goin' on?" Soda asked. Pony looked up at him and was about to answer when something wet started dripping down his pant leg.

"S-Soda.. I think my water broke.." He whispered.

"Now? Right now?!" Soda asked, slightly excited.

"Yes, right fuckin' n-!" Pony was cut off by a contraction. He breathed heavily to try and rid himself of the agony he felt at the moment.

"Baby? Baby, are you okay?" Soda asked, rushing to his partner's side.

Pony couldn't answer, he was in too much pain to even open his mouth. Soda carried his lover and his son to the car and strapped Toby into his carseat. He then got into the driver's side and drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

Ponyboy screamed as the contractions got worse. "YOU LITTLE DEVIL! GET THE HELL OUT OF ME! NOW!" He screamed.

"Pony, yellin' at her ain't gonna stop the pain!" Soda said. He finally pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"WELL, SHE'S HURTIN' ME!" Pony groaned. Soda got out and rushed his lover into the maternity ward. A doctor rushed in almost immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

1 hour later…

Pony gave one final push. Suddenly, the cries of the newborn girl filled the room. Soda's face lit up when they let him cut the umbilical cord. As soon as the doctors cleaned her off, he stole his little girl from them.

Pony smiled weakly as Toby walked over to see his new little sister. Soda was too engulfed in his new baby girl that he didn't even let Toby get near. "Well, there's Daddy's perfect angel." He said softly, sitting in a chair. Toby climbed into the chair beside his dad, peering over Soda's shoulder to look at his sister.

Soda kissed his tiny daughter's forehead and smiled wide, holding her close. "She's mine. All mine!" He said proudly.

"And mine…" Pony pointed out.

"Mine too!" Toby yelled.

"Not yours, Toby. Just mine and Mommy's." Soda kept kissing his daughter's forehead. Toby's lower lip jutted out in a pout. Soda looked at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Toby." He apologized.

Soda still held his daughter close to him. "Daddy's lil' angel." He said aloud to himself.

"Let Mommy have a turn now." Pony interrupted, holding his arms out for his daughter.

Soda looked at Pony as if he were crazy. "Daddy's angel. Not Mommy's." He pointed out.

"Let Mommy have a damn turn!" Ponyboy snapped. "I had to push her outta me for an hour! In fact, because of that, I shoulda held 'er first!"

Sodapop shook his head and held his baby girl closer. "Mine!"

"Sodapop Curtis, lemme hold our baby!" Pony screamed.

Soda looked down at the tiny baby in his arms and shook his head. "Nope."

"Please?" Pony gave him the puppy-dog eyes. Soda looked at the tiny, innocent baby in his arms. It wasn't worth Pony's puppy-dog eyes.

"Soda!" Pony whined, looking close to tears.

"She doesn't have a name yet, Pony!" Soda said, trying to distract his lover.

"Well, what're we gonna name 'er?" Pony asked.

"Isabelle? Anabelle? Somethin' sweet and cute?" Soda asked.

"I like the name Anabelle. Anabelle Leah Curtis." Pony smiled.

"That's perfect." Soda said, looking at the tiny baby in his arms.

"Okay, now that we've named 'er, can I hold 'er?" Pony asked, using the puppy dog eyes again. Soda smiled and shook his head again, teasing his lover.

"You said you wanted a baby boy, remember?" He teased.

"No! I wanted a girl! Now pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase let me hold my little girl!" Pony begged. Soda was close to tears as he handed his little girl to Pony. Ponyboy held her close and kissed her forehead, speaking to her softly.

"Okay, give 'er back now." Soda complained. Pony shook his head.

"I've only had her for about a few seconds, what's wrong with ya, Soda?" He asked.

"I don't know… but I want her. Now." Soda said simply. Pony glared at his lover, taken aback at his sudden attachment to their newborn girl.

"Well, you ain't gettin' her with that attitude, mister." He said.

"Please!" Soda pleaded, already close to tears. Pony hated when his lover teared up, so he gave in quite easily and gently placed baby Anabelle back into her daddy's arms. Ana's little nose scrunched up a bit and she whimpered in her sleep, seeming a little displeased about being passed back and forth.

Soda kissed the tiny baby's forehead and smiled. "Daddy's got ya, baby, you ain't goin' anywhere else." He said.

Toby smiled and kissed his baby sister's cheek. That, unfortunately, woke her up. Ana's little face scrunched up and she let out a loud wail.

"Toby!" Soda said, picking him up and setting him on the floor. He rocked the tiny baby in his arms. Ana eventually calmed down and went right back to sleep.

Soda's smile was back. He looked up at his tired lover and smiled wider. "Go to sleep, baby…" He whispered. "I got 'er."

Toby climbed into bed with his mom and fell asleep rather quickly. Pony soon fell asleep afterwards.

Soda smiled and stayed up with his baby girl. He rocked her and kissed her forehead. Pretty soon, he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Soda woke up to find Pony and Toby not in the bed. He looked down and noticed little Ana was gone, too.

"Pony?!" He called.

He searched around for his baby girl. "ANA?! PONY?!" He screamed. Pony walked inside the room with Toby and Ana, the little girl in a pink carseat.

Soda quickly took the little pink carseat and looked down at his baby girl. "Hey, baby." He cooed softly, smiling.

Pony smiled and rolled his eyes, then started packing Ana's stuff into a plastic baggie.

"Daddy missed his little girl." Soda said, smiling. "Daddy's gonna take you to see the gang today!"

Pony sighed and looked up. "Are you gonna help me with 'er stuff or are you just gonna sit there?"

"I'm just gonna sit here." Soda said, taking his daughter out of her carseat.

Pony groaned. "Soda, I just put her in the carseat so we could go home!"

Soda looked at him and rolled his eyes. "And I just took her out so I could hold her."

"God dammit…" Pony muttered, rubbing the sides of his forehead. "Fine, but you're puttin' her back in once we get to the car. And guess who's drivin'?"

"You." Soda said, holding his baby girl closer.

Pony shook his head. "I'm only 15; I don't know how to drive yet." He stuck his tongue out at his lover.

"Then she's sittin' the front seat with me!"

"That's illegal."

"Who the hell cares?!" Soda said, cradling his baby.

"I do! D'you think I wanna see ya get arrested? Or-Or what if we get into an accident? It's too dangerous, Sodapop, and I don't want 'er to possibly die."

"She won't die! She'll never die!" Soda said.

Toby looked up at his mom. "Daddy crazy, Mommy!" He exclaimed.

Soda held his baby close to him. "Oh, hush, Toby. You're just a doll. What do you know?"

"No I not!" Toby argued, crossing his arms. Pony gave his lover a warning look.

"Pony, can you deal with him?" Soda asked, holding Anabelle closer. Pony shook his head and walked out, saying, "C'mon, let's just go home."

Soda held her closer. "I'm gettin' a tattoo."

"Of what?" Pony asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Soda smiled and looked down at Anabelle. "Her name…" He said slowly.

"Just _her_ name? Why not Toby's and my name, hmm?" His lover asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't need to justify my actions." Soda said slowly. Ponyboy scoffed.

"How rude and inconsiderate." He snapped. "Y'know what? Let's just go."

'Sorry I can't get attached to a doll.' Soda thought to himself as he walked out the door. He was thankful Pony couldn't read minds because if he read what Soda was thinking, he'd drop-kick him all the way to Antarctica.

Soda hadn't really known how Pony was so attached to Toby. "You love that doll more then your daughter."

Pony's head snapped towards Soda, his teeth bared. "First off, don't you dare call Toby a doll again! And second, I love both of 'em equally, unlike you, who seems to like to play favorites all of a sudden!"

"No you don't! You love that doll more than your living, breathing daughter!"

That really set Ponyboy off. He whirled around and his hand connected sharply with Sodapop's face.

Soda's eyes widened. "DON'T HIT ME IN FRONT OF MY DAUGHTER!" He yelled.

Pony just walked hurriedly out of the hospital before he could do some major damage to Soda. He teared up a bit, but wiped the tears away quickly.

"Mommy and Daddy's relationship is goin' down the drain because of that damn doll." Soda said, looking down at his daughter. Ana just looked up at her dad, not making a sound.

Pony strapped Toby into the carseat and climbed in beside him. When Soda came out and near the car, Pony didn't make any eye contact with him. Soda opened the passenger door and set Ana's carseat in the front seat, making sure to secure it with the seatbelt.

Soda gently kissed his daughter's forehead and walked around the car, getting in the driver's seat. Then, he drove off to the tattoo parlor.

Soda picked up Anabelle's carseat and walked inside. He felt proud as people stopped and stared at the tiny baby.

Pony leaned back further into the seat, covering his face with his hands and letting the tears trickle down his face.

After Soda got the tattoo on his chest, he smiled and looked at it proudly. He walked out of the tattoo parlor with his shirt off revealing two tattoos, one above the other. 'Pony' on top and 'Anabelle' on the bottom.

"Look, Pony!" He called, beaming. Pony just shook his head.

Soda tapped him on the shoulder. "Pony, look! Please?" He begged. Pony finally looked up and saw the tattoo. He was about to just roll his eyes when he caught sight of the one above it and smiled a bit.

Soda smiled and resecured the carseat in the front seat. "You like it?" He asked as he got in the car.

He looked back and saw that Pony wasn't there. "Ponyboy?" He called.

He looked all around and then at Anabelle. "Where'd Mommy go?"

Pony emerged from the tattoo parlor a few moments later, showing his lover the new tattoo on his arm, which read 'Toby'.

Soda resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "What about your daughter?"

"You already got one!" Pony argued, climbing back into the car.

"What the hell does that matter? You don't have one!"

"Well, maybe I don't _want_ one!"

"You don't want your daughter's name tattooed onto your body?"

"No I don't!"

Soda just scoffed, starting the car and driving home. Anabelle was awake in her carseat, looking at her mommy with sad eyes. Pony looked back at her, smiling apologetically. Ana then looked to her daddy and smiled slightly. Soda looked over momentarily and smiled at his daughter. His eyes instantly went back to the road.


	7. Chapter 7

Once home, Soda immediately unbuckled his daughter's carseat and carried her inside, as if in a hurry. Pony, however, took his time and got Toby out of his carseat.

Soda stormed inside and into his and Pony's bedroom, slamming the door. He locked the door behind him and held his newborn daughter.

Pony tried going into his room, but it was locked. "Soda, open up!"

"Sorry, I'm in here with the daughter that's not important to you." Soda said.

Pony teared up again, but this time, instead of holding them in, he let it all out, sobbing and sitting against the door, putting his arms on his knees and burying his face in his arms.

Soda felt bad, but he was still upset over the tattoo thing. He lay down and placed Ana on his stomach. He stroked the thin hair on his daughter's head. "Daddy loves his baby girl…"

Toby walked over to Pony. "Mommy, what's wrong?"

Ponyboy didn't look up. "N-Nothing, baby…" He sobbed. Toby wrapped his arms around his mother, hugging him tightly.

"Are you awake, sweetie?" Soda questioned his daughter. Ana looked up at him, confirming that she was.

Soda smiled and kissed his tiny daughter's forehead. "Good."

"Soda, let me in, please." He heard Pony say quietly.

"Is Toby comin' in with ya?" Soda questioned.

"Yeah.."

"Then fuck no!" Soda snapped. "That ain't my son. I just want my family in here!" He continued.  
Pony looked over at his son as the tears fell faster. He then picked Toby up into his arms and bolted out the door.

"He doesn't even bother to try and get you." Soda said softly, covering him and Ana up with the blanket.

"I love you, baby girl." He repeated quietly. Ana cooed in response and shortly fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Pony lay in the lot, Toby in his arms. He sniffled and wiped some tears from his face, but the words still reeled through his mind like a broken record player, over and over. Soda, however, lay in their bed, unaffected.

"I can't believe he would say that…" Pony whispered to himself. Toby looked up at him.

He then grabbed a stick and started to play with it, making little drawings in the sand.

"Well, if he only wants his family in his damn life, then I guess I ain't a part of it no more!" Pony yelled out to no one.

Toby put the stick down and tapped his mom on the shoulder. Pony turned and looked at the drawing. It was of Pony, Soda, Ana, and himself. Pony erased Soda and Ana's faces from the drawing.

"There, that's better." He smiled.

"Daddy? Sissy?" Toby asked as he started to draw the two back into the sand.

Pony tried to erase the two out of the picture again, only causing the small baby to scream loudly. "NO! DADDY! SISSY!"

"Oww! Okay, okay, Toby, I won't erase them.." Pony said.

Toby gave his mommy a small slap and then looked back at the drawing. "Family!" He said with a smile.

Pony teared up a bit as he shook his head, looking down at the ground as Soda's words reeled through his mind again.

"Mommy?" Toby asked as he crawled into his mother's lap. "What wrong?" He looked up at Pony.

"Daddy hurt Mommy, Toby…" Pony whispered as more tears glistened in his brown eyes.

Toby kissed his mommy's head and then looked at him and smiled. "Toby make it better!"

Pony chuckled a bit and set his son down on the ground. He then sighed as he looked up at the stars in the sky, thinking about Soda.

"Daddy doesn't like me… he likes you.." Toby said, almost unaffected. Pony put his hands over his face.

"No, don't think that, Toby… Daddy loves you. He just doesn't know how to show it now that your sister's here.."

"Dat not true, Mommy… Daddy loves you and Sissy.. not me.." He said, erasing himself from the drawing in the sand.

Pony just broke down right then and there. He sobbed and sobbed and sobbed for what seemed like hours until his cries came down to just little whimperings, kind of like a lost puppy searching for its mom.

Toby looked at the picture the whole time Pony sobbed. "I not family…" He said softly.

Pony turned to his son, wrapping him up in his arms and holding him tightly.

"You are family, Toby… Daddy's just…" He sighed, not knowing how to explain the situation.

"Daddy just doesn't love me." Toby said, finishing his mommy's sentence. Pony had just about had it with this. He scooped his son up into his arms, got up and walked back towards the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Soda was just drifting off to sleep when he heard the pounding of someone's fist on the bedroom door. His head perked up and he noticed his daughter asleep on his chest. "Ana's asleep!" He said in a whisper yell.

"I don't care, now unlock this door 'fore I break it down!" Pony's voice shouted from the other side of the door.

Sodapop gently picked up his sleeping baby, being very careful not to wake her, and walked to the door. He was greeted by an angry, actually pissed Ponyboy.

Soda resisted the urge to roll his eyes and sigh in annoyance as he noticed Toby in Pony's arms. "What?" He asked somewhat calmly.

"You made Toby think he's not part of the family! Now apologize!" Ponyboy said fiercely through clenched teeth.

"Why should I?" Soda argued. Pony cocked an eyebrow and glared at him.

"I could go straight and be perfectly fine, Ponyboy. Now if you want this relationship to make it, you better get rid of that doll." Soda said, unfazed.

Pony looked like he was about to beat the living shit out of Soda at the moment.

"Girls love babies, anyways." Soda said, just to test his lover. Pony's eye slightly twitched.

"Try me, Ponyboy. You and I both know I could go get a girl right now."

If it wasn't for Toby in his arms at that moment, Pony would've beaten Soda to a pulp. His breath sped up.

Soda's love for his brother was too strong to make him do anything he had mentioned. "I'm sorry." He mumbled half-heartedly.

Pony's breath went back to its normal pace and the angry expression had been wiped clean off, being replaced by a sincere smile. He wrapped his arms around Soda's neck and pulled his lover in for a very long, yearning, well-deserved kiss.

Soda wouldn't let Ana near Toby as the two brothers kissed. He twisted his body so she was away from him.

Ana woke up and let out a small cry. Soda pulled back from the kiss, looking down at his daughter. "What's wrong, baby girl?" He asked, kissing her tiny head.

Pony set Toby down on the bed and took Ana from her father. Soda bit his lip nervously as his lover walked out of the room with their daughter. He looked over at Toby, then walked out of the bedroom and into the living room.

Pony had his shirt off and had placed Anabelle near one of his nipples. Ana didn't even hesitate, she just latched on and started drinking. Pony winced slightly, but he soon got used to the feeling.

"Is she okay? Are you okay? Is it workin'?" Soda asked nervously. "Could I feed 'er?" He kept asking questions.

"Yes, yes, yes," Pony answered, "and no. She's already gettin' used to my milk."

"But I wanna feed her!" Soda argued, sitting down next to his lover. Pony rolled his eyes as his lover stripped off his shirt and held his arms out for his baby.

"Fine, here." He finally caved in, carefully handing Ana over to her daddy. Soda smiled and did as he saw Pony do. Ana seemed a little hesitant for a while, but eventually she latched on like she did with her mommy and started to drink, desperate to get milk no matter who it was from.

Soda winced a little. "Ow. Why does it hurt? She doesn't even have teeth." He said, watching his baby desperately drinking. Pony shrugged and rubbed his sore nipple.

"I'm sorry, Ana… I didn't know you were that hungry." Soda said, holding her close. Ana detached her lips from her dad's nipple, indicating that she was full.

Soda kissed her forehead and lay back on the couch, laying her on his stomach. "Go to sleep, baby girl…"

"You're s'posed to burp her after she's done." Pony mumbled tiredly.

"Oh…" Soda said, picking her back up. He started lightly tapping her back. It took a while, but Ana finally let out a small burp. Soda lay back down and placed his daughter on his stomach, softly singing a lullaby.

Ponyboy got up and went into his room to put Toby to sleep. Toby reached his arms up, wanting to be held. Pony picked him up and lay down in the bed with him.

Soda and Ana soon fell asleep on the couch. Pony and Toby soon fell asleep in the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Soda woke up to find Ana not in his arms. He looked around the living room and got up, walking tiredly into the bedroom.

Pony was sleeping, but Toby was nowhere to be found. Soda started panicking as he ran through every room in the house. When he ran into the bathroom, his eyes widened when he saw his baby in the bathtub, her brother next to it. Toby looked up and smiled.

"I give sissy bath." He said proudly.

Soda didn't believe his eyes. He ran over to the tub and picked Ana up. "Ana, baby?! Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"She okay." Toby answered, smiling wide.

"Toby, don't be proud of this! You could've hurt her!" Soda yelled, wrapping his baby in a towel. Toby just walked out of the bathroom unfazed, still proud of himself for at least trying to give his baby sis a bath.

Soda stormed into his and his lover's bedroom and woke Ponyboy up. "Ponyboy Michael!"

Pony opened his eyes. "What is it, Sodapop?" He asked, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Your 'son' could have just killed our daughter!" Soda practically hissed. Pony blinked.

"How?"

"Well, I dunno, maybe by tryin' to give her a bath!"

"It's not that bad…" Pony said slowly.

"NOT THAT BAD?! He could've drowned her!" Soda screamed.

Pony sighed and stood up. "Well, he didn't."

"Well, maybe that's cuz I found 'em before he possibly could!"

"You should have been watchin' 'em."

Soda was trying to keep his cool. "I was asleep…" He argued.

"You should have noticed her bein' taken outta your arms."

"I'm a heavy sleeper and you damn well know that, Pony."

"That's your fault!" Soda decided not to argue any further and just walked out of the room, holding his shivering daughter tightly.

"Let's get you warmed up, sweetie…" He said, wrapping his daughter tighter. Toby walked over to his daddy.

"Can I dry her?" He asked in an innocent voice.

"Get away from her." Soda said, walking past the small doll. Toby followed his daddy over to the couch.

"Please, Daddy? I wanna dry Sissy!" The toddler pleaded.

Soda glared at his son and shook his head. "No. She's freezin' cold and you almost killed 'er, so get the hell away from us now!" He yelled. Toby went into his parents' bedroom.

Soda held his baby close and then got up to get her some clothes and a blanket. After getting her dressed and all wrapped up and warm, he sat down on the couch, watching the bedroom door, occasionally looking down at his baby girl.

Ana stared up at her daddy, still shivering cold. She then sneezed, startling Soda.

"Pony, your son got my daughter sick!" He yelled, feeling her forehead. "And she ain't even been here for what?! Two damn days?!" Soda sighed and went to get her a bottle and some cough medicine.

Soda made her a bottle using formula and mixed the medicine in it. When he tried feeding her the bottle, she refused to drink the formula. He sighed and set the bottle down.

"Whaddaya want, baby?" He asked.

Ana looked at his chest and then back to his face. "Baby, you need medicine, though." Soda said hesitantly.

Ana made a face as if she was about to cry. Soda didn't want to see her upset, so he lifted his shirt up and placed her near his nipple. Ana went to latch on, but first, she sneezed all over his chest.

"Shit." Soda muttered. "See, Ana? This is why ya need to take medicine." Ana latched onto her daddy's nipple and started drinking, sneezing occasionally. Soda didn't know what else to do, so he just watched her.

An idea then popped into Soda's head. He pulled his daughter away and then put some cough medicine on his nipple. He put Ana back up to his chest. Ana started to drink, not even caring that there was medicine on her milk supplier.

Soda rubbed his tiny daughter's back. He was glad he got her to take her medicine.


	11. Chapter 11

Soda walked into the room where Pony was sitting on the bed, reading a book to Toby, who seemed interested in the story.

"He got our daughter sick. She's not even two days old! Her immune system can't handle this!" Soda yelled angrily.

"Well, whaddaya want me to do 'bout it?!" Pony asked, looking up at his lover. Soda was fuming.

"JUST GET RID OF HIM!" He screamed. Ana's sneezes became more spread out till she was barely sneezing at all. Pony glanced towards Ana.

"She stopped sneezin'." He stated, pointing out the obvious.

"I gave her medicine." Soda said, relieved that she wasn't sneezing anymore. Toby smiled and held his arms out, wanting to hold his sister.

"NO!" Soda screamed at the toddler. Toby's smile turned into a frown.

"Pony, be sure to keep that damn doll away from our baby." Soda snapped, glaring at Toby. Toby's eyes watered and he looked at Pony. Pony looked at his son and sighed.

"C'mon, Soda, don'tcha think you're bein' a bit… I dunno, possessive of Ana?"

Soda shot his lover a glare and then looked down at Ana. "She's my baby girl. I'm not lettin' her get hurt."

"Yeah, I understand, but you're takin' this too far." Pony said nervously.

"No!" Soda said, holding Ana closer to his chest. Pony rolled his eyes and grabbed Toby, getting up and walking out to the kitchen.

"Ana, do you love Daddy?" Soda asked the tiny baby in his arms. He gently ran his hand through her hair. Ana cooed softly. Soda took that as a 'yes' and smiled proudly. He walked out to the kitchen.

"Ponyboy, look, I'm sorry I'm actin' like this, but… I just don't see the importance in that doll anymore…" He said, sitting in a chair. Pony just ignored him, not saying a word as he grabbed the jug of chocolate milk and poured himself a glass.

Soda didn't want their disagreements to come between their family. "Pony… I'm really sorry…" He said slowly. Pony sighed sadly and looked at Soda. Soda, seeing the hurt in his lover's eyes, got up from the chair and pulled him close, holding him tightly.

Ponyboy hugged him back. "I love you and I will always love you." Soda whispered into his ear. Pony teared up and buried his face into his lover's shoulder.

"If ya love me, then why don'tcha love Toby too, hmm?"

"Don't do that to me…" Soda said, running his hand through his lover's hair. Toby rested his head on his mom's shoulder, sticking his fingers into his mouth and sucking.

Ponyboy looked at Soda, waiting for an answer.

Sodapop sighed. "W-Well…" He stuttered.

Pony looked at him and then Toby. "We've raised him just like we're raisin' Ana."

Soda nodded. "Y-Yeah, we did."

"So why don't you love him?" Ponyboy asked. Soda looked from Toby to Pony and back to Toby again.

"Well, it's just that… he's a doll… I-I mean, how can ya love a doll?"

"Soda, why are you actin' like that? If we loved what we're supposed to love, then you and I wouldn't be together…" Pony pointed out. Soda looked down at the floor and teared up.

"I know… I'm sorry, Pony… if I could take back what I said, I would…"

Ponyboy perked up a little and looked at Soda. "Really?" He asked his lover. Soda nodded. Pony's face lit up and he kissed Soda.

"Ewww!" Toby squealed as his mommy and daddy kissed. Soda pulled back and laughed.

"Toby, don't worry, you're gonna like it when it happens to you someday." He said jokingly.

Toby made a disgusted face and shook his head. "Eww! No!"

Pony and Soda laughed at that. Pony set Toby down and the little boy immediately waddled into his parents' room.

"Where's he goin'?" Sodapop asked, looking at Ponyboy. Pony shrugged as if to say 'Hell if I know.'

They both walked into the room to find their son attempting to read 'Gone with the Wind' to his newborn sister.

Soda smiled and chuckled. "You think that's a little too graphic for the little one?" He asked his lover. Pony smiled and shook his head playfully.

"Nah." He responded jokingly.

"Not as graphic as the things that happen around here." Soda sighed. Pony looked up at him, cocking an eyebrow.

"What do ya mean by that?"

"All the fightin' in town. The Socs and the Greasers…" Soda said slowly. Pony just nodded and yawned tiredly, lying down next to his two kids. Soda soon followed.

He picked up Ana and put her in the crib. He crawled into bed, next to his lover. Pony snuggled up to him and fell asleep.

Soda pulled Toby close to them and fell right to sleep, Toby soon following after his mommy and daddy.


	12. Chapter 12

Ana woke up at three in the morning and started crying. Pony woke up and wiggled out of his lover's grasp, going out and grabbing his daughter.

Soda woke up and groaned. "I got her…"

Pony cradled his daughter in his arms. "Soda, it's alright, I got it taken care of!"

"I wanna get her." Soda said, slowly getting up. Pony shook his head and pushed his lover back into the room, kissing the top of his head.

"I got it, baby. I won't hurt her." Soda nodded hesitantly and snuggled up to Toby, falling asleep again.

Ponyboy took Ana into the living room and started feeding her. Ana latched on and started to drink almost instantly. Pony winced a little until he got used to it.

Ana kept drinking until she was full and stopped. Pony burped her, then put her back to sleep, knowing she'd wake up for a diaper change in a couple of minutes. Oh, well, he decided to have Soda do the work.

Ana woke back up at three thirty screaming and crying. Soda groaned and woke up, walking over to the crib and picking his daughter up.

He set her on the changing table in the bathroom and undid the diaper, almost gagging at the smell.

"Geez, what did Mommy feed you?" Soda joked as he wiped her bottom. He disposed of the dirty diaper and got out a clean one, putting a bit of powder on her butt. Ana giggled and squirmed. Soda smiled and put the clean diaper on her, then carried her back out to the living room and changing her into a new pair of clothes.

Ana's eyes closed as Soda picked her up again. She fell back asleep in her daddy's arms. Soda set her back down in the crib and walked back into the room. He crawled up next to his lover and pulled him close. He kissed his cheek and automatically fell back asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Toby woke up to find Mommy and Daddy not in the bed with him. He got out of bed and went to look at his baby sister, but she wasn't there either. He walked out of the bedroom and into the living room, noticing Soda and Pony sitting on the couch, Ana on her mommy's lap.

Toby felt a tinge of jealousy and ran over to his mommy. Pony smiled and picked his son up.

"My mommy." The toddler said to his baby sister. Soda laughed, taking Toby from his mom. Toby tried wriggling out of his daddy's grasp.

He grabbed his sister and handed her to their daddy, then crawled onto their mommy's lap. Pony couldn't help but smile at his son.

Darry walked in through the door. "Guess what, boys?" He said happily. Pony and Soda looked at each other.

"I found you guys a house." Darry said with a smile. Pony and Soda looked at Darry and smiled.

"Really? Is it big? Does it have a swimming pool?" Soda asked excitedly. Darry shook his head.

"It ain't big, but it does have a swimming pool." He answered.

"Won't that be dangerous for the kids?" Pony asked worriedly. Darry shook his head again.

"It's got a fence around it, so you won't have to worry 'bout one of 'em possibly drownin'." The eldest brother answered.

Pony's worry faded away and turned into joy. Toby looked up at his uncle, confused.

"Where we going?" He asked. Darry looked down and smiled at his nephew.

"Toby, you, Mommy, Daddy and the baby are leavin' this home and goin' to a new one." He answered the toddler.

Toby crossed his arms and pouted. "I don't want to leave!" He protested. Darry looked at his brothers, cocking an eyebrow.

They both shrugged and Ponyboy picked up his baby. Soda went and grabbed the suitcases, taking them out to the car and putting them in the trunk. Ana squirmed in his arms as he did all this. She wasn't too fond of change.

"Ana, we'll be okay, sweetheart." Soda comforted her. She looked up at Daddy and then all around the outdoors. She looked at a bird as it flew overhead.

Soda smiled at his daughter and finished up with the last suitcase. He then shut the trunk and walked back inside.

"Can I hold the little one?" Darry asked, referring to the baby in Soda's arms. Soda smiled and handed Ana to her uncle. Ana cooed and wriggled in Darry's strong hands, getting comfortable quite quickly. Darry smiled wide and held his niece close.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." He said sadly.

"Then don't make us leave." Toby stated. Darry laughed a bit at that.

"I wish you guys could stay, but I can't sleep with your little sis here screamin' at all hours o' the night."

"Then get rid of her…" Toby said, still jealous of her. Soda laughed.

"We can't, Toby, she's part o' the family. And besides, you'd miss 'er too much to get rid o' her."

"That's not true!" Toby pointed out. Soda laughed again. Pretty soon, Pony came out and got in the car.

Ponyboy couldn't believe he was leaving home. _The same home Mom and Dad lived in… where our family started…_

Soda got the kids in and started up the car.

"Wait, Soda!" Pony suddenly exclaimed. Soda looked at his lover, cocking an eyebrow. Pony got out of the car and rushed back inside the house, running straight into Darry's arms.

"I'll keep her quiet. You'll never hear her. Don't make us leave." Ponyboy cried into his older brother's chest. "Please let us stay." He cried.

Darry held his baby brother close to him, letting a few tears slip out of his eyes. "You really wanna stay?"

"Yes… I-I don't wanna leave…"

Darry rubbed his baby brother's back; he started crying along with the small boy. Pretty soon, Soda came in.

"C'mon, Pony, we need to get goin'." He said.

"I'm not leavin'." Pony said, gripping onto his eldest brother. Soda sighed.

"So I basically packed up all our suitcases in the trunk and got the kids in the car for nothin'. Thanks, Ponyboy." He snapped, going back to the car.

Ponyboy looked up at Darry, who was still crying a little. "He'll get over it." Darry said.

Toby got out of the car and waddled up to his mommy and uncle. "We not moving?" He asked, cocking his head to the side a bit.

"Nope." Darry said. A smile spread across Pony's lips hearing Darry say this. Soda walked in with two suitcases, tossing them back in the room. He went and got the last suitcase, still frustrated with not moving into their own home. Finally, he walked in with Ana, taking her out of the carseat and putting her back in the crib.

Pony pulled away from his older brother's arms. He walked over to his aggravated lover and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry… but I can't leave this house." He said.

Soda sighed. "Why'd you suddenly decide to stay? Why put Darry and me through all that trouble only to decide at the last minute to stay, huh?"

"I thought of all the fun times we had with Mom and Dad." Pony mumbled while choking back tears.

Soda ran a hand through his hair. Memories of their mother and father immediately ran through his head. He teared up a bit.

"I can't leave." Pony said as he started to cry. Soda held his lover close to him and immediately started to cry along with him.

"Then why didn't you just say that when Darry told us that we had to move out?" He whispered.

"I didn't think it would bother me this much." Pony cried. Soda sniffled and then wiped his tears away.

"So we're stayin'? No new house? No pool?" He asked jokingly, forcing a smile.

"Yes, we're stayin'." Ponyboy said with a smile. Sodapop frowned a bit, but soon plastered the smile back on quickly. They soon heard the door open a bit. Ponyboy looked towards the door and saw his tiny son standing there.

"Hey, sweetheart." He said softly. Toby crawled onto the bed and started to tug at his mom and dad's shirts, trying to pull them off the bed.

"I wanna go to the new home now, Mama! I no wanna stay!" He exclaimed.

"Why d'you wanna leave now?" Pony asked.

"Cuz this home's too small for us. New house be bigger." Toby said, making Soda laugh a bit.

"We're not leavin', Toby…" Pony said slowly. Toby pouted and crossed his arms.

Ponyboy picked up a picture book that was so full, it had pictures falling out of it. "Toby c'mere." He said slowly. Toby crawled over to his mommy and sat in his lap.

Soda went to check on Ana, closing the door behind him.

Ponyboy opened the picture book, showing a picture of his mom and dad. "This is your grandma and grandpa." Toby lightly touched the picture.

"Grandma and Grandpa?" He questioned. His mom nodded.

"Grandma and Grandpa lived here. They raised me, Daddy, and uncle in this house…" Pony said slowly.

"That why you no wanna leave, Mama?" The little toddler asked.

Ponyboy smiled and nodded. "Yeah, baby." He said, kissing the toddler's cheek. Soda walked back in.

"Daddy!" Toby said excitedly, running to the edge of the bed and reaching his arms up.

Soda chuckled slightly and picked up the doll. "Hey there, baby."

"Mama show me picture of Grandma and Grandpa." Toby said. "That why Mama no wanna leave to new home."

"Aren't they beautiful?" Soda asked, remembering his parents. The little toddler nodded in response. Pony smiled and teared up, but he quickly blinked them away.

"Can I see that picture album?" Soda asked. Pony nodded and handed the book over. Soda set Toby down and walked out of the room with the photo album in hand. He walked into the living room and sat down with it. Flipping a couple of pages over, he looked at one pic of Darry, not even a few hours old, in their mom's arms, swaddled in a blanket. He smiled and then looked at the next photo of Darry and their dad. He couldn't help but notice how much Darry looked like Dad. He was the spitting image of him now.

He flipped the page over and looked at the photograph of their mother and father. Darry was in the photo, he looked to be about 3 or 4.

Their mother's stomach was a little big; she was probably about 2 or 3 months pregnant at the time. He smiled as the photo of his mother reminded him of Ponyboy when he was pregnant. He then looked at the next photo of his mom holding a newborn baby, noticing there was a little caption written at the bottom. 'Welcome to the world, Sodapop,' it read.

Soda had had a small smile on his face; now he had a huge grin spread across his face. "That's me." He mumbled to himself. He flipped to the next page, showing Darry and himself in front of a birthday cake. 'Soda's first birthday!' The caption read.

Soda decided in that moment that he was going to do all this with Ana and Toby. He walked back into the room and set the photo album back in the drawer. Ponyboy saw small tears in his lover's eyes and smiled, knowing they were tears of happiness.

"We ain't movin', but we are gonna create our own photo album." Soda declared.

"Wait, what?" Pony asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"We're makin' a photo album like Mom and Dad did for us." Soda stated with a smile.  
Ponyboy looked at Soda, thinking he was just messing around. He gave him a 'you've-gotta-be-kidding-me' look. Soda beamed and that's when Pony knew that he was serious.


	14. Chapter 14

Pony fumbled with the camera in his hands, unsure of how exactly it worked.

"Come on, Pony! Take the picture!" Soda said as he carried the cake to the table. It was little Toby's first birthday and they were starting the photo album.

"What button do I push, though?" The 15-year-old asked, cocking an eyebrow. Soda sighed and showed him the correct button to push in order to snap a picture. Pony took a picture of the cake along with a bunch of pictures of Toby and Ana. Soda "photo-bombed" a few pics, but Pony didn't mind at all. It was an accurate representation of their family. The only picture they were missing was a picture with the gang.

Pony looked outside and saw Two-Bit, Dally, Johnny and Steve coming in through the gate. 'Perfect timin'.' He thought.

"Guys, we need to get a picture! C'mon and get in here!" Ponyboy called out the door.  
The living room was soon full of boys. Soda carried Toby and Ana out so they could be in the picture. Darry held Ana and Soda held Toby.

SNAP! The picture came out perfectly, just how Pony had wanted it to. Dally, of course, didn't smile, Two-Bit made a funny face, Johnnycake's face was neutral, Steve had his arm slung over Soda's shoulder, looking down at the baby, and Darry was looking at the camera, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Cake time!" Everyone gathered around the small chocolate cake.

Two-Bit stuck his finger in the icing and tasted it. "Yum. That's good."

"Keith!" Pony yelled, slapping his hand away. Soda came out with a lighter as Darry placed the orange candle in the middle. The candle was in the giant shape of a one.

Soda lit the candle and everyone immediately started to sing 'Happy Birthday'. Dally stood in the corner, mouthing the words. He saw Johnny singing and actually started to mumble the words.

Toby—with the help of his little sister—blew out the candle. Pony snapped a quick picture of his son and daughter in front of the cake.

Ana's hair was a lot thicker than before. Johnny smiled and held his niece up, making Ana laugh a bit.

Ponyboy was taking pictures of Johnny and his little baby. "Johnny, smile!" He instructed. Johnny did as he was told and smiled a bit.

"Aww, c'mon, smile wider." Ponyboy instructed. Ana grabbed a handful of cake and shoved it in her mouth, causing Johnny to smile wide. She offered her uncle some by smearing it over his mouth. Johnny wiped the cake off after Pony snapped the pic, then set his niece down on the ground.

Ana started squealing because she wanted more cake. Soda chuckled and pulled out a smash cake for her and Toby. Toby was grabbing fistfuls of his cake and shoving them in his mouth. Ana, however, shoved her face in the cake. The gang burst out laughing at how silly the two siblings looked.

Ana had practically taken a bath in the cake and Toby was still semi-clean. Ana cried for her uncle Dally and raised her arms to him. "Oh, hell no, kid." He said simply.

Toby cleaned himself off with some help from his mom, and Ana had to be given a bath from her dad. Ana was splashing and giggling in the tub. She was making a big mess but no one seemed to mind. Pony snapped some pics of his daughter in the bathtub.

"Daddy!" She squealed. Soda's eyes widened at hearing his daughter's first word. Pony and the rest of the gang smiled. Well, almost everyone, with the exception of Dally.

Dally eventually smiled slightly when no one was looking. "Daddy!" Ana squealed again, clapping her hands. Soda smiled brightly and picked her up out of the tub, drying her off.

Two-Bit and Steve left to go to the movies later on that night. Dally and Johnny were headed for… well, anywhere other than Buck's place or Johnny's house.

After everybody left, Darry started cleaning up the mess. He cleaned up Two-Bit's beer bottles that were littered all around the house. Pony and Soda went to lay down with Toby and Ana. Ana was so worn out that she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Toby fell asleep shortly after. Soda and Pony stayed up, though.

Soda smiled at his lover and ran his fingers through his hair. "She said daddy…" Pony smiled as well.

"You didn't get excited when Toby said daddy for the first time…" He nonchalantly pointed out.

Soda gave Pony that look that told him he wasn't in the mood. He kissed his daughter's forehead and started to dress her. Pony picked up 'Gone with the Wind' and continued reading to himself.

Soda dressed his daughter in a pair of footy pajamas and looked down at her. "Will ya say it again?" He asked.

"Daddy!" She smiled, making her daddy laugh. Soda watched as Toby got his PJs, which consisted of a tee-shirt and pants, on and then climbed into bed beside his mom.

"Is he sleepin' with us tonight?" Soda asked, setting Ana in her crib. Pony shook his head.

"He's gettin' your old room." He answered.

"Oh, okay, good." Soda said, covering the tiny baby with a blanket. He kissed her forehead and walked back into the room. He crawled in bed beside his lover and wrapped his arms around his waist. Pony smiled and put the book down, wrapping his arms around Soda's neck.

Soda smiled and gently kissed his lover. Toby jumped off the bed and ran into his room screaming, "Ewww!" Pony burst out laughing.

Soda laughed and pulled away from the kiss. "We should get used to that, shouldn't we?"

"Definitely." Pony said through his laughter.

"Well, there goes that moment." He said, laughing. He slowly rolled over, closed his eyes and mumbled, "Night, baby."

"G'night." His lover mumbled back, falling asleep. Soda fell asleep, but only after he rolled back over and wrapped his arms around his lover.

THE END


End file.
